Blommor, bin och diverse hunddjur
by Lotten
Summary: Drabbleliknande pluttinuttig klysha i sann RemusSiriusstil


**Blommor, bin och diverse hunddjur**

-x-x-x-d-o-b-x-x-x-

Om han bara varit förälskad i någon annan än Remus Lupin, så hade det inte varit så farligt. Då hade det antagligen ordnat sig. Hade det varit James, till exempel, så hade det gått över, för det skulle ha varit stört omöjligt att konkurrera med Lily. Hade det varit Peter hade han kanske vågat säga något, eftersom Peter själv hade så lågt självförtroende att han aldrig skulle ställa till med någon stor scen eller till och med bryta kontakten om han inte kände detsamma. Om det hade varit Snape så skulle han ha slagit honom tills det slutade göra ont och hjärtat domnat bort helt; då skulle han ha sårat bort kärleken. Om det hade varit vem som helst annars så skulle det inte varit så förbannat omöjligt att göra något över huvud taget. Om det bara hade varit någon annan än just Remus John Lupin, hade Sirius Juda Antonius Maximilian Philippe Black inte behövt lida helvetets alla ångestfyllda obeslutsamhetens kval, i ovisshet och i fullkomlig hjälplöshet.

För det var det där med att Remus aldrig verkade gå ut med någon, men lik förbannat var så odrägligt trevlig och uppriktigt vänskaplig mot alla och envar som pratade med honom. Om han flirtade tillbaks när någon flirtade med honom, det kunde Sirius faktiskt inte avgöra. Och det var så fruktansvärt frustrerande.

Någon slog sig ned bredvid honom i soffan, där han tagit sin tillflykt för att slicka de sår som Remus omedvetet orsakade honom. Denna någon var en ett år äldre tjej; en kort, otvetydigt söt brunett med ljusbrun hy och mörka, glittrande ögon. Han hade tidigare pratat som hastigast med henne. Anita hette hon, eller hur? Hennes leende var självsäkert och blicken oförvägen. Djupt i sitt inre suckade Sirius. En till.

"Du Sirius, du skulle inte kunna tänka dig att ta en stackars ensam flicka till balen, vad?" Hon blinkade mot honom, och han var så illa nödd att medge att hon var bra. Otvungen och fräck. Antagligen hade det funkat om han inte hade varit… ja, alltså… bög.

Han skakade på huvudet med ett litet leende. "Tyvärr inte. Bättre lycka med någon annan."

De bruna ögonen blixtrade till, antagligen för att dölja att hon just förlorat lite av sin självsäkerhet. "Vad är det med dig, va?" fräste hon irriterat, och som alltid när hon blev upprörd hörde man tydligt hur hon bröt på spanska. "Varför tror du att alla är så förbannat imponerade av dig?"  
Sirius hade inte varit beredd på en sådan fullständig frontalattack. "Vad fan pratar du om?" utbrast han, mer uppriktigt förvirrad än taktfull.

Anita stirrade på honom med ögon som nu brann av ilska. "Du nobbar varenda tjej som ger sig på ett försök, som om du trodde att vi alla bara tänkte fortsätta fråga i all evighet bara för att du råkar vara snygg. Men du ska ha jävligt klart för dig att tjejer är lite intelligentare än så, och om du tror att det är under din värdighet att gå ut med oss, så visst. Försök hitta någon som står ut med en sådan jäkla egoistisk knöl. Vi fattar ju att du uppenbarligen tror att du är för bra för oss, så försök bara, så ska du få känna på själv hur det känns att bli nobbad. Det skulle antagligen göra dig gott."

Sirius bara stirrade. Men redan nu växte ilskan i maggropen, varm och hård och dunkande som någon slags smärtsam inre böld. Och som alltid när han blev arg steg också tårar av ilska till hans ögon, men han höll dem med all makt han hade tillbaks. Han tänkte inte börja böla bara för att han blivit utskälld av någon blåst jävla…

Okej, lugna andetag…

"Anita. För i helvete, tjejen. Fattar du inte själv när du är orättvis?" Han talade ansträngt, för han ville inte släppa sin själkontroll och balla ur helt. "Jag är bara inte intresserad. Av någon. Över huvud taget. Det handlar inte om att jag vill ha någon slags übertjej, det handlar om att jag inte vill ha någon tjej alls. Det har inte att göra med att jag är snygg, det har att göra med en fullkomlig brist på engagemang. Du är inte intressant för mig helt enkelt för att jag inte vill gå med någon alls. Jag står över. Fattar du?" Nu stod han upp, och han hörde själv hur han höjt rösten avsevärt, men han orkade inte ens bry sig. "För fan, om en tjej nobbade alla killar och sade att hon inte var intresserad så skulle hon fan bli beundrad. Man skulle för i helvete kalla henne mogen och vad skit som helst. Men om en kille vägrar att gå ut med någon, då är han plötsligt ett självcentrerat svin som tror att han är något, bara för att killar ska vilja mer och aldrig ha något annat än att knulla och att synas i huvudet. Men jag orkar fan inte bry mig, förstår du det? Jag är inte intresserad av att gå på bal, jag tänker på viktigare saker än huruvida jag skulle komma undan med att tafsa lite diskret på någons bröst, jag är hellre med mina kompisar än hånglar med någon jag knappt känner, men eftersom jag råkar vara snygg så är det uppenbarligen inte okej. Uppenbarligen ska jag stå ute till högstbjudande bara därför. Och om jag nu är ego eller homo eller asexuell, vilken jävla anledning du än har, så vill jag inte höra den. Jag tycker att en del tjejer kunde sluta klaga på att killar bara har en sak i huvudet, och sedan bli förnärmade när ni upptäcker någon som uppvisar lite mer tankeverksamhet. Respektera ett enkelt, artigt nej, tjejen. Fatta ett "jag vill inte". Det gäller för killar också, vet du. Ett nej är verkligen ett nej."

Nu skrek han nästan, han kunde faktiskt inte hjälpa det. Vartenda huvud i hela rummet verkade vara vänt mot honom, och Sirius önskade att han kunde sjunka genom jorden. Men nu var det för sent, nu gick det inte att göra orden osagda.

"Vet du vad, jag tycker faktiskt att han har rätt." Lily Evans. Gud, han hade kunnat kyssa henne, om det nu inte vore för att James aldrig skulle ha förlåtit honom. "Han har väl lika stor rätt att tacka nej som någon annan. Jag menar, såvitt jag minns så kallade Eric Stavers dig för frigid jävla fitta när du nobbade honom, och då var vi alla där och tröstade dig och öste okvädesord över honom. Du förstår väl att det är samma sak?" Att hon försvarade honom var tillräckligt för att Sirius nästan skulle ta till lipen i alla fall, men han bet sig i läppen och spärrade upp ögonen för att hindra tårarna från att börja rulla.

Anita gav Lily en blick full av djupaste förakt och alla kunde höra hur hon väste 'korkade bimbo' åt henne när hon for förbi, men Lily stod stilla och såg efter den andra flickan med något som närmast var beklagande i blicken. Sedan ropade hon åt Remus, som satt i andra änden av rummet, och som mot alla odds verkade ha fullständigt undgått att lägga märke till all dramatik.

"Remus!" Han tittade upp, tog in scenen, rynkade pannan. Verkade leta efter en logisk förklaring. Men så nickade Lily mot den gråtfärdige Sirius och sade "Ta hand om honom"; det var allt Remus behövde veta. Han förde sin vän upp till sovrummet, och där föll äntligen Sirius samman och hasplade under kvävda snyftningar och med hastigt dolda ögon fram hela historien. Och Remus höll om honom och sade klart att du hade rätt, klart att hon var orättvis, och Sirius kände sig så lättad att han inte kunde hindra hur resten av fördämningarna liksom bara släppte.

"Men du vet…" Nu talade han nästan i en viskning, även om han då och då hickade till lite av gråt som ännu måste få utlopp. "…eller, ja… jag menar… vet du va-harför… jag menar… varför jag inte… ih-inte… inte vill gå ut med några tjejer?"

"Nej" medgav Remus, som nu satt med armen om hans skakande axlar. "Det har jag faktiskt aldrig förstått. Jag menar, du är faktiskt omåttligt populär, och du är inte heller den blygaste av alla violer." Han skrattade tyst när han såg hur Sirius log och rodnade genom tårarna. "Och jag har gått ut med några tjejer själv" – Sirius hjärna smälte ihop och blev till mos – "och det var faktiskt väldigt trevligt, även om jag aldrig hittat någon jag tyckte om, och därför verkade det ännu konstigare… så… så jag måste medge att jag har undrat…"

Sirius tog sats, pressade fram de pinsamma orden. "Jag är… jag är… jag är.. bög." Han kände hur han rodnade alldeles okontrollerat, och var tvungen att vända sig bort och begrava ansiktet i kudden.

Remus lät mer än bara lite bortkommen när han svarade. "Jag är ledsen Sirius…" – Sirius fick panik, men hann inte springa därifrån innan Remus fortsatte – "…men jag vet faktiskt inte vad det betyder. Jag har hört folk säga det ibland, ofta som ett skällsord, men jag har aldrig… fått det… förklarat för…"

Han tystnade under Sirius förbluffade blick. "Menar du allvar?"

"Ja. Jag vet faktiskt inte…"

Sirius hickade till, ett skratt som hastigt kvävdes av nervositet. "Herregud…"

"Du skulle inte kunna… du vet…?"

"Men det är så pinsamt…"

"…snälla…?"  
Sirius slöt ögonen, kände rodnaden återvända. "Okej då… Det… det betyder att jag liksom blir kär i… killar. Istället för tjejer."

Det blev alldeles, alldeles tyst i rummet. Långsamt öppnade Sirius ögonen igen, och såg att Remus satt med tindrande ögon, ett förklarat sken i blicken och ett oändligt lättat ansiktsuttryck. "Du menar" viskade han långsamt, med darrande röst "att det finns fler som är som jag?"

Sirius gapade i en halv minut, innan han äntligen lyckades få fram något som i alla fall hjälpligen lät som mänskligt tal. "Du… du är också…"

"Jag har alltid varit… liksom mer intresserad av killar. Men jag fattade aldrig varför, jag trodde att det var något som var alldeles fel med mig."

"Trodde jag också, först." Sirius log nu, lycklig bortom allt förstånd. "Och de flesta tycker att det är något som är fel på en också. Det är lite som med hur man är mot varulvar, faktiskt. Men jag hittade några äldre killar som förklarade allt för mig och som…" Sirius rodnade. "Ja, alltså, du vet hur McGonagall hade den där snabba, otroligt pinsamma genomgången av 'Blommor och Bin' med oss?" Remus nickade och fnissade nervöst. "Ja, liksom det, fast för folk som är som oss…"

"Du menar… sex? Med två killar?"

"Låter inte helt dumt, eller hur?" Sirius kunde inte låta bli att flina, även om han rodnade lika djupt som Remus.

"Nej, det gör det… _verkligen_ inte…" Remus sänkte blicken och harklade sig. "Så… har du någonsin… kysst en kille?"

Sirius skakade på huvudet. "Nej. Det har aldrig varit så att jag har velat."

"Inte jag heller…" sade Remus, ganska mycket i onödan, men han ville ändå ha det sagt. Så drog han ett djupt andetag och höjde blicken. "Vi kunde… pröva…" föreslog han trevande. Han visste inte hur Sirius skulle reagera, men han var livrädd för att han skulle bli arg. Han hörde Sirius dra efter andan, snabbt, men när deras blickar möttes fanns det tack och lov ingen ilska där. Snarare förväntan.

"Visst." Den svarthårige ynglingen försökte låta nonchalant, men hade en känsla av att han misslyckades ganska rejält. Men å andra sidan darrade Remus lika mycket som han själv, det kände han ganska tydligt eftersom de satt så nära varann, så det kanske inte gjorde något i alla fall. Lite fumligt lät han sina händer leta sig upp till Remus varma nacke, som på försök, och han lutade sig lite närmare. Hans tankar dunkade som hjärtslag genom hans huvud, **_Jag ska kyssa Remus Jag ska kyssa Remus Jag ska kyssa Remus_**, om och om igen, men så fort Remus lutade sig framåt de där sista centimetrarna avvek all mental verksamhet för att ge plats åt ett fulländat lyckorus.

Det gick snabbt över från att bara vara aningen torra pojkläppar som pressades mot varann till öppna munnar och nyfikna tungor, händer som letade sig ned i halslinningar och kroppar som pressades närmare och närmare mot varann. Någonstans mitt i allt kantrade de båda och föll sidledes ned på sängen, men Sirius rullade snabbt över på rygg och Remus följde lydigt efter så att han låg halvt ovanpå den andre pojken. Till slut särade de på sig, men bara så att en fingerbredd skiljde deras läppar åt. Vid det här laget andades de båda en aning ryckigt, och deras kinder var hetsigt, lyckligt röda.

"Det där var… fantastiskt…" viskade Remus.

"Mhm…" Sirius log saligt upp mot den andre pojken. "Vet du, jag har längtat så länge efter det där…"

Remus blev ännu lite rödare, men han såg glad ut. "Har du?"

"Ja. Jag har tyckt om dig sen trean. Men… jag vågade inte…"

"Åh…" Remus blev tyst ett tag, sedan log han brett. "Vet du, jag tror att jag inte skulle ha något emot om vi… tja…"

"Blev ett riktigt Vi?" fyllde Sirius hoppfullt i.

"Precis." Remus skrattade till när han såg hur upprymd Sirius blev, kände sig plötsligt lekfull och lyckligare än han varit på länge. Hans hand hade tydligen bestämt sig för att börja vandra nedför Sirius bröstkorg, och Remus beslutade att det vore bra om han följde efter med blicken så att han kunde se till att den inte ställde till något ofog, som till exempel att dra Sirius i tårna eller något sådant. Handen hittade dock något som var så pass intressant ungefär halvvägs, att den aldrig hann ned till fötterna. Detta något var en väldigt lovande bula på Sirius byxor i höjd med de mer intima delarna. När Remus lät fingrarna dansa över den hade det väldigt roliga effekter. Som att Sirius stönade till och slöt ögonen, hårt, hårt.

"Du har stånd" påpekade Remus, och han kunde inte hålla tillbaks en liten, liten fnissning.

"Det vet jag väl" svarade Sirius med blossande kinder. "Och förresten har du det också, det känner jag mot mitt ben."

"Jo. Jag vet." Det blev tyst en liten stund, innan Remus bestämde sig för att denna tystnad var synnerligen pinsam, och bestämde sig för att bryta den. "Vi kanske… skulle göra något åt det?"

"Åt vadå?"

_Hjälp!_ tänkte Remus. "Ja, alltså, att vi båda…"

"Jo… Kanske det…"

-x-x-x-d-o-b-x-x-x

När Peter och James senare kom upp för att lägga sig, antog de helt enkelt att Remus och Sirius sov, och månade omtänksamt nog om att inte väcka dem. De hade rätt, för den delen. Remus och Sirius, Måntand och Tramptass, sov som stockar båda två. Men det som deras vänner inte anade, för det var än så länge en HEMLIGHET som bara tillhörde det nyss invigda kärleksparet, var att de låg bredvid varandra, i samma säng, lätt omslingrade och inte klädda i mycket alls förutom ett svalt lager svett och den andres omfamning. Ingen förutom Remus visste just nu hur mycket Sirius älskade att bli kysst i nacken. Ingen förutom Sirius visste att Remus hade ett ärr som var format nästan precis som ett S på ljumsken. Och det var faktiskt rätt trevligt att vara lite hemliga för en natt, sådär lite gömda för hela världen. Lite ensamma, lite tillsammans.

Lyckliga och förälskade medan jorden skred sin gång och stjärnorna dansade.


End file.
